Enamoramiento
by kuroXerxes
Summary: LumiPhan Fanfiction. ¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo este sentimiento? bueno, Freud nos lo explicara.


—Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Cómo fue que esos dos se enamoraron? —Cygnus junto sus manos mientras veía a Luminous y a Phantom alejarse.

—Fue algo curioso. Nadie se imaginaba que terminarían juntos, solo Freud fue quien lo vio e incluso ayudo —respondió Neinheart a la par que se alejaba en dirección a sus aposentos siendo seguida por la joven de melena rubia.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

— ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —gruño Aran mientras separaba a Phantom y Luminous para detener aquella pelea—Luminous deja de caer en los juegos de Phantom.

—Por dios, parecen niños —Mercedes sonrió ante la escena protagonizada por aquellos 3.

—Bien, hagamos lo siguiente —el maestro dragón se separo de Afrien mientras se acercaba al dúo problema. Activo un hechizo, dejando inmóviles a los dos. —Debido a que no saben cooperar tendrán la siguiente misión juntos —Mercedes retrocedió sorprendida y a la vez asustada mientras veía aquella sonrisa en Freud. — Es muy importante que la hagan correctamente o arruinaran uno de los planes que tenemos —dicho esto desactivo el hechizo haciendo que Phantom tragara en seco y Luminous solo asintiera.

— ¿A donde los enviaste? —la Reina elfo se sentó al lado del mago castaño.

—Solamente a obtener un cristal, lo peligroso son las fuerte tormentas que arrasan al Nath ahorita.

— ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo enviar a Aran? Después de todo ella proviene de zonas frías.

—Sí, pero mi meta es hacer que esos dos convivan armoniosamente.

— ¿Crees que lo logren?

—Deben, además entre ellos existe atracción —Mercedes casi cae al suelo culpa de las carcajadas que soltaba debido al comentario del castaño.

—Es mentira eso que dijiste ¿cierto? —preguntó divertida, mas al no obtener respuesta guardo silencio y calmo su expresión— esto será un problema.

* * *

Al terminar la misión se dirigieron con cansancio al hogar del maestro dragón. Exhaustos apenas podía describir como venían dos de los héroes tras aquel encargo.

—Maldito Freud, juro que un día me encargare personalmente de él —bufo Phantom en la entrada.

—Cállate, si haces alguna idiotez como esa no creas que te libraras maldito ladrón —por unos instantes se vio tentado a pegarle con la shining rod pero alguna extraña razón no lo hizo.

—Si si~ solo encárgate de entregarle el cristal y hay que largarnos.

Se adentraron a la casa y Phantom fue a recostarse en la sala mientras Luminous subía al despacho de Freud.

—Vámonos —ordeno el heterocromo mientras baja las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala se percato del ladrón dormido en el sillón. Suspiro y fue por una manta a una de las habitaciones, le coloco la manta y salió de la casa sin decir nada a nadie.

* * *

Llego la mañana y con ello un curioso ladrón.

— ¿Quién fue? —Phantom se despertó y se dirigió rápidamente a donde Freud junto a la manta.

—No me mires a mí, no he salido de aquí en todo el día. Ni siquiera sabía que aun seguías aquí —respondió calmado el mago de los dragones.

—Yo tampoco —dijo la Reina igual de extrañada que el ladrón.

A pesar del tiempo, el ladrón no terminaba de ser aceptado por los héroes por lo que Eunwol y Aran quedaban completamente anulados en su lista de posible "colocador de manta"

— ¿Luminous? —la pregunta fue casi para sí mismo. La Reina abrió sorprendida los ojos y miro rápidamente al mago castaño quien solo sonrió.

—Seguramente, el es el único que salió de aquí en todo el día.

— ¿Dónde lo busco? —realmente no tenía ni una idea de dónde buscar al heterocromatico.

—Pues…

* * *

—Finalmente te encuentro —con todo el dolor de su orgullo tuvo que pedir ayuda al mago castaño para el encuentro con el heterocromo. Después de todo nunca estaba mucho tiempo en un lugar el mago, ademas el ultimo lugar donde se le ocurriría buscar es un bosque.

— ¿Qué sucede? —el albino alzo la vista del libro para mirar directamente aquellos ojos violetas.

— ¿Por qué es tan endemoniadamente difícil encontrarte? —una vena se marco en su sien mientras veía al albino.

—Nunca estoy en un solo lugar… —respondió el heterocromo.

Sin decir nada más, el ladrón se sentó al lado del mago.

—Gracias —desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo mientras usaba la misma manta para tapar ambos cuerpos para sorpresa del albino.

* * *

—Te lo dije —dijo divertido Freud mientras veía la escena a través del cristal recién obtenido por los mismos. —Solo hay que darles un pequeño empujón. Estoy seguro que terminaran juntos.

—Cuando fue que te percataste de todo… ¿esto? —Mercedes alzo una ceja mientras miraba al ladrón y al mago acostados debajo de aquel árbol tapados por la manta.

—Desde que se conocieron, hubo una clase de conexión. Puedo asegurar que desde ese entonces se enamoraron pero por las circunstancias en las que vivimos no se dieron cuenta, además…

— ¿Además?

— Quiero que al menos disfruten el momento —Freud sonrió débilmente. Mercedes supo lo que quería decir por lo que guardo silencio y opto por abrazar al mago. —Gracias.


End file.
